Juxtaposed
by TheCityOfMidnight
Summary: They wanted control, but without one person they could not achieve that. So years later, after the final Condenser is closed down they find someone new to take place of someone old, and with this someone comes the end of the world and the start of an unlikely friendship. (OC driven story, but will have plenty of Jodie and Aiden in it. )
1. The Scenic Route

_"I won't let anyone be fooled into believing that I am a good person...Because I simply am not. And I haven't been one in my entire life. I was only seven when my life changed and the DPA took me in. But for now I'll just tell you how I got there, the event that led to my life changing forever."_

* * *

||The Scenic Route||

* * *

"_Mommy_."

She stood there in stunned silence. The feeling of wanting to retch but having no need to filling up her stomach, bubbling up to settle heavy in her chest. A weight sagging her to the ground at the feet of the woman hanging from the rafters. Her brain sputtering thought upon thought that don't make sense at all until spoken aloud by quivering lips. The child quakes and quivers, knowing somehow she should be rushing for the phone at this point. Rushing to call help for her mother, who swings from a rope at her neck from the rafter of their ranch house ceiling. But her feet are rooted to the floor by invisible tether, and a pain that she's never before known starting deep in her heart.

'Call 911' urges _The Voice _in her head, soothing and gentle. Nothing like the whirl of her own thoughts that try to burst from the seams of her head. But somehow the voice penetrates that fog, cutting like a razor through the whole mess and straight to whatever it is that makes people act - _adrenaline_? Yeah, adrenaline - and their instincts take over. She stumbles half blind to the telephone on her mothers night stand, almost bumping in to one of her swinging legs on the way over.

She tries to get her clumsy fingers to work right, clutching the phone close to her ear and praying that her heart wont burst straight out of her chest. She doesn't even realize she's sobbing until the operator answers and asks what's wrong. Her first few words come out as half broken sobs; "My Mommy is _dead_!" and "_Please_ send help!" being among the words said to the woman on the other end of the phone. For a long moment silence ensues. Nothing but harsh breathing and unstoppable sobs.

Until, "What's your name sweetie?"

'Lie,' _The Voice_ coaxes once more; "Florence," Is what she answers the woman with. Her true name, and not a lie of course. She isn't sure why she would need to lie to this woman at all. The nightstand suddenly begins rattling, knocking over the lamp and plunging the room into darkness. Florence screams, scrambling to keep the phone in her hands as the receiver and cord fall to the ground. Now the room is lit only by the faint and tiny green glow of the phones screen.

"_What was that_? Are you all right? Emergency services are on the way, if there's someone in the house with you please find a safe place to hide until they get there." The operators voice is a thankful distraction from the shaking of the nightstand and various other pieces of furniture now. Florence doesn't have the strength of voice to answer the woman, just finds a corner of the room to sit in and draws her knees up to her chest, using the light of the phone screen to see by. Florence measures her breathing, wanting only to make sense of this mess.

* * *

'Sorry,' Says _The Voice_ some time later, after the temper tantrum is done and over with and the sounds of sirens are down the street. Florence uncurls herself from the corner and looks up at the ceiling, where the trail of her soul leads off into that of another. "Its okay, Kit." Even though it isn't actually okay. She wipes strands of sticky brown hair from her forehead and goes to look out the window, to the street where emergency services are rushing to get into the house. "Get the door Kit," She whispers, tears flowing freely from blue eyes. She would rather not be there, but where was she to go?

She can hear them as they rush down the hall, checking room by room till they reach this on. And then she feels the arms, the hands, the breath of men and woman just trying to help. And it becomes too much. Completely overwhelming in every aspect. Kit tries to stay out of the way, and to not make trouble but the second she's being ushered outside he makes his presence known, rattling chars and knocking over lamps, and once they get outside bursting all the lights on the emergency vehicles.

"I'm scared," Florence sobs - to Kit - when nobody is around to notice her talking.

They are too busy checking things out in the house, examining her mothers body, then wheeling it outside. She's in the back of an ambulance now, watching the red and blue lights of late arrived police cars make shadows against the white siding of her home. 'Don't be scared Flora,' Kit coo's in a somewhat mocking manner. He's agitated, she can tell. Like a live wire, ready to kill the first to come into close contact. There's no way to hold him back when he's in a mood like this, and she's too emotionally weak to stop anything he does.

In an instant things turn from bad to worse, without her interference he is able to do whatever he wants - and what he wants to do is _kill_.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it, this is only the beginning to what will probably be a very long story. Truth be told this may be from the point of view of an OC but its a very Jodie-Centric fic and you'll find out later how. There won't be much romance here guys, so sorry about that, but I can promise lots of emotional elements. Don't worry, things get smoother later on, I just have to find a grove for my writing.

Please tell me what you think about the story, I always enjoy a good bit of criticism and would love to know what you think of Florence and Kit so far. They aren't very fleshed out yet but will be very soon.


	2. Support System

_(WARNING - Heavy/Mild Swearing depending on how you look at the scale of swearing. Violence, and mentions of drug/alcohol abuse. You have been warned.)_

_"I saw her first in the mirror, watching from the shadows of a corner. At the time I couldn't think beyond 'why is this strange woman standing in my motel room?' but now I understand..."_

* * *

**||Support System||**

**Six years later...**

* * *

** Kit** broke the mirror...Tiny shards of glass laid out on the motel rooms dirty shag carpet. He didn't want her looking in it, and seeing her reflection. Because he knew the pain it would cause, the loathing, and the sorrow she felt daily too much already. He didn't want her to feel sad anymore. Her pain is truly hurtful to him, and he only wants her to see just how much he cares. Sometimes they fight, yelling to each other even though she knows how crazy it makes her look. Florence doesn't care that nobody else can see or hear Kit, she only cares that he understands her point. When they yell the people in the room next to theirs pounds on the wall, yelling her own threats. Somehow that always diffuses the situation enough that they are able to reproach the issue with a new perspective, laughing because of their bickering. It doesn't get either of them anywhere by fighting. Besides, Kit hates when Florence mopes after a fight. He knows she shares the same feelings for him.

They have been in this motel for four days now, and the closeness has caused some frayed nerves. For the most part they try to ignore each other now, except Kit doesn't want to ignore Florence. He watches as she goes to the broken mirror, trying to catch a glimpse at herself through the spider web of cracks. Everything is distorted, and even if it weren't she wouldn't like the image. Ever since the accident she's done nothing but mope, like a whiny teenager who won't ever get ahead in life. Who thinks nothing is fair and that the world hates her. Kit is the first to notice the woman in the corner, shimmering ever so slightly and looking clearly out of place against the dingy floral wall paper. He knocks a stack of books from the table to get Florence's attention, only to see that the young woman has already noticed the second Entity in the room.

"Kit, what's going on?" Florence breathes, watching the intruder Entity closely for any sign of danger. **'Not sure, she's just standing there.'** he answers in a mildly agitated tone.

She's never seen any that have not been Kit, or one of the Monsters...But this woman looks familiar, as if she's seen her before in a dream - _'or in the mirror'_ Florence thinks to herself. The woman smiles, creeping Florence out. _'She...looks like me.'_ and that's all it takes, for her to realize, almost as if she were blind to the fact completely.

"Your...her," Florence breathes out. Her blue eyes wide in astonishment. "Your Jodie Holmes," Florence finishes, barely containing the shining excitement in her eyes. Kit feels the energy too, buzzing rapidly around the room as Florence reaches the peak of her realization. Jodie smiles, nodding her head slightly. Her body seems to shimmer with an unknown light, casting an ethereal glow around the room. Florence can't even explain what she's feeling, finally getting to meet the woman that her life has been a mockery of since the day she was born. Finally, getting to meet someone who has faced problems much like her own and seen an end to it all that doesn't involve living her entire life in a science facility or being the CIA's special dog.

But then it hits her. _Why_ is Jodie _here?_ Entity's shouldn't be able to cross over any time they want, and there's no tether that's keeping them linked like she is to Kit. So why is she here?

**'She wants to warn you.'** Kit speaks up, interrupting her whirling train of thought. **'She says there's someone you are going to meet very soon, who will need support in the coming days before the Black Suns return.'** Kit's voice does not remain his own, but fades in and out between that of his own and Jodie's. Florence doesn't know what the Black Suns return is supposed to mean, but she doesn't question the words as anything other than important. Jodie's image begins to flicker and fade. Florence panics, looking up to where Kit floats beside the other Entity. "Don't go yet!" Florence pleads. There has to be more, this can't be the only message she's meant to get.** 'Ill return soon."** Jodie's voice filters from Kit once more, before the woman's image flickers and dies out.

"Shit!" Florence yells. That entire conversation had little to go on and only left her more confused than ever. She shucks her slippers and goes to sit on the bed, head in her hands to calm herself down a little. "Fuck, got any ideas Kit?" She means on where to go now. Jodie didn't say much but its obvious she won't be finding anything out by staying in this dirty motel room. **'Leave and figure out what that all meant.'** he supplies after a long moment of silence. Florence nods, having the same thought cross her mind moments earlier. She stands and pulls her bag from the dresser at the foot of the bed, re-packing the sparse amount of clothes she has in the small backpack. She slips into her coat and snow boots while Kit watches curiously.

**'Its one AM,'** Kit points out. Florence looks over to the clock, surprised that its that late already. She starts to rethink her plan but thinks better of staying another night in the Motel. They can't afford to waste time now, and she is eager to figure out what Jodie meant. "We'll manage," She tells Kit, trying to convince herself as well. "We have always managed, and this won't be any different."

"Come on Kit," She says, opening the door to the motel room and taking a deep breath of cold air. Its below freezing outside, but she doesn't let her discomfort show.

She wont let anything hold her back now.

* * *

**Zoey**

Zoey could have let go any insult about herself. She could take words better than most, and wouldn't cry even if her looks were compromised because of it. She could look a bully in the face and laugh at anything they said - because they were joking at her expense, making her the loser. But the moment that Lindsey Cantrell opens her big fat mouth to say a single bad word against her family the claws come out. Sure, uncle Jimmy _had_ a problem with drugs a long time ago, and that's why he was on the news all those years ago. And yes, uncle Walter is an _ex-alcoholic_ and the rest of her family was at one point homeless; As found out in a particularly enlightening news article expressing the events that led to her family getting their act together after a friend of theirs was made comatose.

Lindsey doesn't know _anything_ about Zoey and her family. Which is why its that much worse for Zoey as she punches the bright pink wearing bitch in the face. Even if its deeply satisfying to hear the crack of her nose breaking -Zoey still feels bad. But as uncle Stan always has taught her, don't take shit from anyone that doesn't deserve to even be in your presence. Lindsey happens to fall into this category, so Zoey follows her instincts.

Its later when they are both bloody and bruised, sitting in the principles office with their families there beside them that they both realize their stupidity. Six weeks suspension for her, three for Lindsey; because the dumb bimbo apologized. Zoey would rather lick the underside of a Men's room toilet in a gas station before she ever apologized to a girl like Lindsey. Besides, Zoey doesn't even like school, so Six weeks off from everything but homework will be easy breezy for her.

Her mother is less than happy though. In fact Zoey has to listen to her lecture for about three exaggerated hours to a non-stop lecture on the importance of academics and how she doesn't want to see Zoey end up on the streets - which Zoey thinks is pretty fucking ironic considering their family situation. Then, somewhere in the entire rant Zoey actually gets a word in edge-wise and manages to make the fatal mistake of mentioning Uncle Stan's words to her mom. Which of course spurns another hour of heated arguing amongst her **entire** family.

"Ugh, would everyone just stop fighting!" Zoey yells, watching the silence that falls over the adults. They didn't even realize how out of control they had gotten. That only pisses Zoey off more. She shoves her feet into her shoes and grabs her coat from the hook above the door. Nobody can stop her before she is out the door in a rage, running to get away from the apartment. Just to get away from the constant fighting.

She stops at a park, sitting on one of the benches to catch her breath. Its freezing outside, and her coat isn't much protection against the wind. She shoves her frozen fingers into her pockets and lets out a string of select words. At least she can think now, and properly digest all that has happened that day. First by fighting Lindsey, then by getting suspended because of it, and of course her family has to go and ice the entire damn cake.

Zoey is over tired. Having been kept up the past few nights by the same strange dream, and the Voice that always seems to talk to her. Its been a while since she has done anything strange with her mind, or by staring off into space. But definitely not long enough. Like right now, if she focuses hard enough she can just make out the sound of voices in the distance, or strange far off lands. Other times she only has to space out to see and hear things like this. When she is sleeping is the worst. Because when she sleeps she always has the same nightmare of the world coming to an end, and a strange blackness that sucks the light out of everything. Now isn't the time to think of such things though. Zoey sighs and wipes away strands of brunette hair that have fallen over her eyes.

That's when she spots something curled up underneath the jungle gym. Before her mind can process it she's standing and crossing to get a better look, her curiosity unbound. It isn't an animal, there's no fur, and as she closes the distance she can see its the body of someone small and shivering. As she nears her pounding heart nearly comes to a stop...

Its a kid.

* * *

**A/N: **If you haven't already figured it out the story goes back and forth between Florence's memory's, much like Jodie's did. She knows who Jodie is and that will be explained in an earlier memory, just bare with me and the storyline, all will be explained... And obviously Zoey is an important factor now. Yes, this is going to continue on to the apocalyptic vision that Zoey see's, but there will be a story leading up to and after it. Sit tight guys, this is where the ride begins.

So I've decided to make it a little easier to read between Kit's dialogue and Florence's thoughts. Kits dialogue will be **bolded** and Florence's thoughts will be in _italics._ If there's any confusion beyond that please let me know, I want to make this as easy to read as possible. I know this chapter is fairly long but it was needed to explore the major details of the plot to come. I hope nobody is too mad that Jodie is an Entity. I decided that the ending I would go with would be the Beyond ending where Jodie stays in the Infraworld with all her lost loved ones. It literally was the first game ending to ever make me bawl my eyes out.

Florence is roughly Thirteen, Zoey is Sixteen.

A big thank you to anyone who has favorite and is following the story. Please review guys, I would love to know how I'm doing so far with the characters. We weren't given much insight on personality for Zoey, Tuesday, Stan, Jimmy, Or Walter so I've gone off of what I felt from them playing the game. Zoey isn't much like the kid in the cut scene though, I admit she will have a few soft tendencies but since my plans involve her being "Jodie level tough" I'm making her less soft.

**Preview for next chapter:** _"I've decided I don't want to be a part of these experiments anymore, I'm not a toy, or a lap dog. I should be aloud to live the life of any normal kid. Maybe...I can run away."_


End file.
